Don't Tell Jamie
by BTRrockz10
Summary: What is to happen when both Carlos and James have a crush on each other? will they find out about it? will they become a couple like Kendall and Logan? read and find out. rated M for a reason.
1. Don't Tell Jamie!

Don't Tell James

(Carlos' POV)

Let us start this off right. I Carlos Roberto Garcia am in fact gay, and if you don't like it. There's the door. Now normally I would keep this to myself but, I feel like I can tell you guys everything and anything. So here goes nothing, I am in love with, with my best friend...James Diamond. But he has yet to notice my feelings for him. Know one knows...well, with the exception of Kendall and his boyfriend Logan, two of my three best friends (the third being James, of course.) anyway. I made Kendall and Logan swear that they wouldn't tell a sole. They both promised they wouldn't tell anyone. I said today I would tell James how I feel, so here I am about to walk into the room I share with James. Come to find out he's not here, then I hear him in our bathroom (our room had its own bathroom.) as I walk closer to the door I could hear him.

"Is he? No he wouldn't." I thought I heard James moan...moan out my name.

"Oh, oh! Carlos! CARLOS! Oh. Oh! AH! AH!" He moaned quite loudly I might add.

My eyes widened. I walked over to my dresser, changed into a clean pair of boxers and sat down on my bed. Then I heard the bathroom door open. I turned to see James standing there with only a towel around his waist and wide eyes.

"Like what you see Jamie?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"C-Carlos? How long have you been in the room for...d-d-did you hear anything?" he asked with a deep blush playing on his cheeks.

"For like five minutes...oh I heard what I needed to hear." I winked at him as my smirk grew into a full on smile.

His face paled and the next thing I know he ran back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him in the process. When I realized that he was crying I just walked into the bathroom he had his back facing me so I sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

When he pulled away from me to look into my eyes. "I'm sorry Carlos but, I've had the biggest crush on you since what feels like forever. I never told you 'cause I was terrified that you'd hate me." He said as tears were making there way down his cheeks.

I smiled at him. "I kind of figured that part out when I walked into the room Jamie, not to be rude but, you're really loud." He blushed harder as I whipped the tears from his face. "But I thought it was so fucking hot when you were screaming my name babe."

This caused him to blush harder if possible. "Really?" I pulled him into a passionate kiss. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I smiled into the kiss as I gave him access to my mouth. He let out a moan as we fought for dominance I let him win, and soon he was sitting on my lap as we continued to make-out. Then there was a knock on our bedroom door. (Good thing I closed the door before I changed my clothes, sometimes I forget to close it while I change.) We pulled apart. "Should I get the door?" James asked I smiled up at him.

"Go, I'll be here waiting." He smiled back at me and got up. I grabbed his wrist before he was out of reach. He turned back and gave me a confused look. "You might wanna put something on first." I said with a smile.

He looked down and saw that the towel that was wrapped around his waist wasn't there anymore. He yelped and hurried to cover up his massive boner, with a blush that might just be burned onto his cheeks by now. I chuckled at this and handed him his forgotten towel. He turned around to walk into our room, I whistled at that ass he turned to glare at me. I smiled sweetly at him, and he blushed, as he made his way over to his dresser and put on a pair of sweat pants. Then made his way over to the door, shortly after he opened the door I heard Katie say that dinner was done. So I got off the floor walked into the room and out a pair of sweats as well.

(James' POV)

After putting on the sweats I made my way over to the door. Upon opening it Katie was standing in the door way. "How can I help you Katie?"

"Mom told me to get you and Carlos 'cause dinner is done."

I smiled. "We'll be right down."

"Kay. Just don't take forever we can't start till everyone is at the table." She walked away after that.

I closed the door and went back to the bathroom to find Carlos peeing, I couldn't stop myself from staring at his penis.

"You like what you see Jamie?" I whined as I nodded, he started laughing."Well you don't have to stand and stare." I wanted to walk over to him but I couldn't. I couldn't move my feet, once he finished peeing he didn't put it away he just walked up to me. By now I felt my penis trying to break free from the sweat pants I had on, I let out a whine, and I couldn't help it I so I dropped the sweats. Carlos looked down as mini Diamond sprang to life. "Did I do that?" he asked while still staring at mini Diamond. I nodded at him. "I think I can help with your problem." I stopped him from doing much else by grabbing him by the arms.

"Katie was at the door she said dinner was done, and the longer we take the longer they wait." He pouted.

"Then I guess you're gonna have to wait till after dinner then 'cause I'm hungry." I smiled at him.

"Kay." I said as I pulled up my sweat. "Lets go " we walked into the kitchen.

"Took you guys long enough." Kendall and Logan said.

"Sorry we had to change into our comfortable clothes."

"Sure, whatever you say. Now can you guys sit down so mom can serve dinner already?" asked Logan.

I laughed. "Yeah. I'm starved lets eat!" Carlos said as he sat down. "Jamie sit next to me. Please?" I smiled and took the open seat to his left.

Kendall and Logan shared a look then turned to look back at Carlos and I.

They smiled. "Awe! You guys are so cute. When were you going to tell us? Logan & Kendall said.


	2. Brooke?

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="text-align:center" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Lucida Handwriting"Brooke?/span/span/p 


End file.
